Gensokyo Railway Series 18 (Kiyoshi and His Friends)
by Pergold
Summary: Kiyoshi is a 2-4-0 tank engine, sometimes he can be cheeky and play jokes on the other engines. But sometimes his jokes go too far and trouble comes his way.
1. Prologue

David Mitton was in the recording studio with Aya Shameimaru and Momiji Inubashiri. Momiji adjusted the controls, David had found a narrator and they were recording the lines. David found the perfect narrator when he was hanging around Eientei when he was taking pictures so he could make a model of the place. He found a moon rabbit mulling around the mansion grounds. David didn't take notice of her until she spoke, that was when she got his attention. The moon rabbit's name was Ringo and David took that as a total coincidence. A conversation later and now she was going to tell the Thin Shrine Maiden's stories all 26 of the first season.

"Quiet on set." said Aya.

The recording studio went dead silent.

"3...2...go." said Aya again, cuing Ringo to speak.

She gave a good look at the script and then looked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Ichihiro was a JGR Class 3900, he had six small wheels, a large brass dome, and extended side tanks." Ringo narrated.

David Mitton mouthed the word "Perfect" as she continued. Ringo told the story of the time Hiroto pulled Ichihiro as a way to stop him from pulling jokes on him. Soon the first story was over and another one began. This time being the time Shiro wanted to come out of the shed.

"'Your luck today Shiro! Your to pull a goods train to the Human Village and after that you get pull a passenger train to the Moriya Shrine.' his driver said." Ringo continued.

The session continued until evening and a quarter of the stories where completed. As everyone headed home for the night, David asked Momiji a question.

"Did you get anyone to do the music?"

"Oh! I booked the Prismriver Sisters to do the music. They aren't like...like...the musicians you had."

"You mean Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell?"

"Yeah those humans. Well, good night David."

"Good night Momiji!"

The two went home, tomorrow Ringo would continue telling the stories of the Gensokyo Railway. Aya wasn't like Britt Allcroft in any way, but she was a good producer. David went to bed, he wondered that since the Sanzu harbor had tugboats, would he remake Tugs in Gensokyo. He didn't want to press his luck, so he fell asleep.


	2. Ichihiro, Kiyoshi, and the Coal

It was beautiful day in Gensokyo. Ichihiro was enjoying himself pulling Ani and Kuraraeru. Kiyoshi and Ahiru were at the big station when he pulled in, Ichihiro was being full of himself and began to brag.

"My blue paint is best there is in Gensokyo."

"So? I'm fine with my own color." said Ahiru.

Ahiru was Green with JR West written in a bluish purple and Kiyoshi's livery was yellow with blue lining.

"I have to agree with Ahiru, I'm comfortable in my own paintwork." said Kiyoshi.

"But blue is the only color for a fruitful engine like me." retorted Ichihiro.

Ichihiro had to leave and huffed out of the station. Kiyoshi grinned at Ahiru. Later that day, Ichihiro was resting by a coal hopper. He decided to be cheeky and play a joke on Kiyoshi.

"Hey! Watch out for the trucks and be careful about those buffers behind you!"

The trucks jerked back and pushed Kiyoshi into the buffers. The last truck passed the chute and coal shot down and covered Ichihiro.

"Help! Help! I'm choking!" he said.

Coal poured down and ruined his blue paint, Kiyoshi laughed.

"Not looking very fruitful aren't you?"

This made Ichihiro angry and he needed to be cleaned, it took so long that he was late for his next train and Ahiru had to take it. Ani and Kuraraberu were most upset at this.

Ichihiro was grumpy that night, Ahiru thought what had happened was funny but Kiyoshi was mad because Ichihiro thought he had did it on purpose.

"Imagine that! A fruitful blue engine like Ichihiro becoming a disgrace to the Scarlet Controller's railway." Kiyoshi said.

The next day, Ichihiro was in a better mood and watched as Kiyoshi brought in some heavy trucks from the harbor. He was tired and wanted a drink.

"All right, let have a drink then you'll feel better." said Kiyoshi's driver.

But the water column stood at on a siding with unsafe buffers, Kiyoshi soon noticed that couldn't stop in time! The buffers didn't stop him and he crashed right into a pile of coal and was wheel deep in the black carbon rocks. The signal turned green and it was time for Ichihiro to leave, he had seen everything.

"How Kiyoshi learned his lesson." he chuckled to himself.

That night, the two engines ended their quarrel.

"I didn't make you dirty on purpose, Ichihiro." whisper Kiyoshi.

"You do know that?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, and your yellow paint looks splendid." replied Ichihiro.

The two engines agreed to be more careful with coal next time.


	3. Kiyoshi's Ghostly Trick

"And on the date of the accident, the engine runs again as a warning. Plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul!"

"Kiyoshi, what are you talking about?" said Ichihiro.

"It's a ghost my driver told me he saw." replied Kiyoshi.

"You know the railway here hasn't been here long enough to have ghosts!"

Ichihiro was right, the Gensokyo Railway had only been around for a token few years. Ichihiro left leaving Kiyoshi behind to ask his driver.

"Is it true? You saw a ghost engine?" he asked.

His driver laughed.

"It was only a pretend story from a book I bought at Kourindou."

Kiyoshi was disappointed. He was finishing up work at the Sanzu Harbor when the sun was setting. Kiyoshi liked running at night, he had memorized the line and knew where he was going. However, a cart filled with lime had lost a wheel on a unguarded crossing and was stuck, its owner went to find some tools to fix it. Kiyoshi careened down the line and smashed into the cart covering himself in white lime. He continued onto the next signal box where Ahiru was waiting. The signalwoman came out and his driver told her what had happened.

"You should get cleaned up or everyone would think that your a ghost!" his driver said.

"I've heard of dead humans and youkai being ferried by Komachi, but not engines!" the firewoman laughed.

As his crew were joking about the propects of Kiyoshi being judged by Eiki, an idea flew into his funnel.

"Hey driver, don't wash me down yet, I want to give Ichihiro a good scare."

"I'll help too." said Ahiru and the two made a plan.

Kiyoshi's driver and firewoman quickly took some paint, paper, cardboard and some wire. They cut the cardboard into a triangle and painted a swirl and made Kiyoshi a _hitaikakushi_ to place on top of his smokebox.

"You look like a real Yurei." said Kiyoshi's driver, pleased by her work.

The firewoman agreed.

"Yeah, if Yuyuko had six wheels and yellow paint." she said.

Ahiru arrived at the shed where Ichihiro was preparing to take his evening train.

"There has been an a-a-a-a-"

"Out with it Ahiru!" said Ichihiro.

"There has been an accident!"

"What accident?"

"Kiyoshi crashed and...and...and..."

"Kiyoshi had an accident?! Where did he crash? I don't my train to get delayed because he, of all engines, crashed!"

Ahiru paused dramatically with a look of complete shock.

"On my way here...I saw Kiyoshi's ghost."

"I mean the line's clear but-" he continued.

"Good." interrupted Ichihiro.

"I'm not worried and you should be too, what you saw was probably noth-"

"Ooooo!" came a voice.

"What's that?!" said Ichihiro, now feeling some sort of dread.

"Let me in! Let me in!" came the ghostly voice.

"No, no! Not by the smoke from my chimney, chim chim!" said Ahiru.

"I'll chuff, and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in!"

Ichihiro now looked visibly scared.

"I think I uh...um...well...I?"

The doors opened revealing a white limed covered Kiyoshi with a _hitaikakushi_ in front of his funnel, which completely convinced Ichihiro that Kiyoshi's crash really _was_ that bad.

"I think I'll go get my t-t-train! I think its late!" said Ichihiro, rushing out of the shed and towards the station.

The next morning, Ichihiro pulled into the big station with Ahiru resting by the next platform over from him.

"What happened to you?" Ahiru asked.

"I slept in the goods yard and I didn't want to intervene with your grieving about Kiyoshi."

Just as Ichihiro finished with his excuse, a whistle blew in the distance. This scared the daylights out of Ichihiro and he quickly puffed out of the station. It was just Kiyoshi, all cleaned up and ready for the days works. He had heard everything.

"I don't know about Ichihiro, but I think he looks like he had seen a ghost." Ahiru said.

Kiyoshi couldn't have been more pleased.


	4. ZUN and the Tengu

ZUN had once again arrived in Gensokyo, he had caught wind of had happened with Seija and wanted to discuss why in the outside world there are rumors of a woman bearing her discription. He awaited at the platform when he saw Hiroto.

"Hello ZUN. Back already, business with Reimu I presume?" said Hiroto.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about what had happened to Seija. I had a friend go to the British Isles on vacation and saw someone that happened to look like her." ZUN replied.

"From what I heard, I think it had to do with Yukari more than anything else."

"Right. I still want to see Reimu though."

"Then come on, I'm taking the express to the Hakurei Shrine."

"Thank you."

ZUN was walking down the platform and bought his ticket and was about to board one of the coaches when he walked into someone familiar.

"Hello, Jun'ya." it was Aya.

"H-hello Aya." ZUN was caught off guard.

"How are you doing?" he continued.

"I'm doing fine _without you_."

Aya was colder than ice and ZUN was feeling it.

"Nice to...uh...see you."

ZUN boarded his coach and sighed, he and Aya had a history and he never thought to confront it again. He soon arrived at the Hakurei Shrine and found Reimu counting out the money from donations and ticket sales.

"Hi Reimu." he called out.

She nearly jumped as she was too engrossed with her profits, but she composed herself and turned to face ZUN.

"I'm here to ask you about what had happened to Seija."

"Seija's no longer here, Yukari had banished her. As much as it bothers me."

"So Hiroto was right! Yukari had something to do with this after all." ZUN said under his breath.

"Did any incident break out _before_ she got banished?"

"Yes, but she didn't put up a big fight."

"What do you mean?"

"One of those kappas hit her with a shovel and left her by the side of the track!"

ZUN was interested, while this probably wouldn't make for a good regular Touhou Project game, it would be best to make a fighting game out of it. He jostled some notes down and resumed talking to Reimu.

"So after that, Yukari banished her?"

"Yeah. I mean, I hated her and whenever she makes trouble I can't seem to be sober about. But sending her to the outside world? It doesn't give me much closure." Reimu said.

"Hm." ZUN replied.

He said his goodbyes to Reimu and was going to buy a ticket from one of the new machines the kappas had made. He got his ticket and ran into Aya again, this time, she had another man with him.

"So you _did_ move on from me!" ZUN joked.

"No I did not! David here is a business associate with me and we're working on a new TV show." Aya said.

"Hello! You must be what the others call you ZUN." said David Mitton showing his hand to ZUN.

"So your David huh? Nice to meet you." ZUN also outstretched his hand and the two both shook hands.

"It seems you two have a history." David said.

"Yeah. It goes back many years ago." replied ZUN, as he began telling his story about Aya.

It was a long time ago, I had just finished work on the seventh Touhou Project. I was hiking up the mountain to find out about any new youkai incidents when I came across the tengus. That's when I found her. Me and Aya built up our relationship, first it was professional. She brought me news and I turned that news into a game, of course I put in more proper research and I interview those involved. But as time went on, me and her became more _intimate._ I knew things were advancing quick when Aya kept leaving me phone calls that were getting more and more obscene in nature. We had a one night stand and after that, our relationship sort of disintegrated. It was getting inconvenient for me to enter Gensokyo and having a relation with someone who lived there, we grew distant and I got married. She never liked me ever since.

What ZUN forgot to realize was that Aya and a nearby Akemi had heard everything.

"You. You! YOU! You left _me_ for _her_!" said Aya.

It all happened at once, Aya used her natural speed and headbutted ZUN and he was sent flying down the platform. She then punched and kicked ZUN until Reimu and David had to break up the fight. Aya, as a last ditch move, spat unto ZUN's face. ZUN's body ached as he board Akemi's train back to the Human Village.

"I can't wait to tell the other engines about him!" Akemi said to himself.

Akemi passed on what had happened to ZUN to Hiroto and Kenta who passed the story onto Shiro and Ahiru, who then told Ichihiro and Kiyoshi.

"Hah! That tengu showed him!" laughed Ichihiro.

"Yeah, ain't love grand?" chuckled Kiyoshi.

The next day ZUN was going to catch a train to Mayohiga to see how the revived village was doing. Hachirou waited by the platform and saw him.

"Living the hentai doujin life, 'eh ZUN?" he joked.

"Leave my goddamn life out of this!" ZUN said to the engine.

Kiyoshi was shunting Hiroto's coaches and gave ZUN some cheek.

"Jun'ya and Aya sitting in a tree! K-" Kiyoshi didn't finish because ZUN screamed.

"I shall have a word with Remilia! Your controller will be very angry with you!"

He was right, ZUN's importance in Gensokyo is comparable to how Wilbert Awdry is regarded in Sodor, so this made him a VIP and the Scarlet Controller didn't like how he has been treated and she spoke severly to Kiyoshi and Hachirou.

"You two have angered one of the most important humans ever to visit here and how do you treat him? By making jokes about his personal life!" She said.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Sorry, sir." the two engines said in unison.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to ZUN!"

You two engines apologized to ZUN the next day before he left for the outside world again and the three made up. He even made them into a cameo for his next game.


	5. Saved from Scrap

It was a beautiful day in Gensokyo, summer was almost over and Shiro was sent to collect some scrap from Kourindou.

"Shiro? Your not that old to be scrapped!" Ichihiro told Shiro.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh along with the joke, he knew that Ichihiro was only teasing him. He picked his trucks and left for Kourindou, he arrived and Rinnosuke directed him to the siding where he'd pick up the scrap metal. Unsold and disused metal is kept outside for others to pick through, the kappas in particular, take the scrap metal and smelt it into more useful items. There was a surprise waiting amongst the piles of metal, it was an old Aveling & Porter traction engine.

"What are you doing here?" Shiro asked.

"I'm Daichi and I'm a traction engine, I'm due to be cut up next week." he said.

"My driver says all I need is some new paint, but my old owner says I'm too old fashioned."

"I get told the same thing sometimes, but I can still pull my weight."

"I used to go from farm to farm, I pulled logs and wagons. Then one day, I just appeared here with my driver. No one wanted me and my driver's services, so here I am." Daichi said.

Soon, it was time for Shiro to leave.

"Broken up, what a shame! Broken up, what a shame! I must do something!" he said to himself.

Shiro tried to think of all the people who would want a traction engine, he pulled into the Human Village station to collect some trucks filled with some scrap that the village didn't want to keep. That's when he saw the answer to his problem.

"Why of course! Why couldn't I think of it before! Byakuren Hijiri would probably want him."

Shiro stopped and his driver and firewoman talked to Byakuren about Daichi and his situation.

"An old traction engine, eh? I'll take a look at it." said Byakuren.

Only a few days had passed when Daichi's driver, Nakata Hisashi told him the good news.

"The head priest of the Myouren Temple wants to visit you! I heard she might buy you." he said.

Daichi was delighted! He was given a new coat of paint and his brass was polished, it gleamed in the sunlight, reflecting its rays. Byakuren brought Ichirin Kumoi and Minamitsu Murasa to see Daichi and his driver show off what he could do, Daichi was put through his paces and Byakuren was impressed and went to see Rinnosuke.

"I've got him cheap Nakata, cheap!" she said.

"Do you hear that Daichi? The head priest's saved you, and you'll live at Myouren Temple now!"

Daichi now lives at the Buddhist temple and and there was a field nearby that's next to part of the railway. His favorite day of the year is when _Ohigan_ starts and a celebration is held, with a wooden bench attached to his coal bunker, he gives rides to those who visited the temple. He his sometimes seen asleep thinking about the wonderful times of his past and his present.


	6. Epilogue

Aya and David supervised as the Prismriver Sisters played a jazzy sounding tune, this was going to be Akemi's theme. Most of the soundtrack was already finished and they were pleased with what would become the intro song. Filming was almost complete and what needed to be done was that the soundtrack and the editing had to be finished. Before the episode aired, everybody involved would watch the 13 episodes as a sort of opening night.

The Prismriver Sisters finished, David pressed a button.

"Thank you girls, do you still want to go ahead or do you want to take a break?" he said.

"I think we're doing well as it is, what do you think, Lunasa?"

"Merlin, I think I'm okay. How about Lyrica?"

"I'm fine, let's continue playing."

They turned a couple pages of sheet music and began to play, it was a sad variation of Kenta's theme, which would be prominently featured in "The Flying Nekogigi" and "Flandre".

A few minutes passed before they stopped, Momiji cut the recording and started the next. The Prismriver Sisters began playing a frantic and energetic song, it was the Runaway Theme.

Some of the song were originals, written by the Prismriver Sisters, most of them are recycled songs from Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell and were modified to fit the tone and direction of the series. ZUN also provided songs for the show, albeit he just sent a CD because he didn't want to confront Aya again.

It was getting late and the Prismriver Sisters were getting tired.

"Good work lads! We'll be done tomorrow, the soundtrack is almost done!" David said.

The Prismriver Sisters left and Momiji reset the controls. David went to where he was staying. Soon it would be all be finished and the series will be completed. He hoped it would be well received.


End file.
